


The Marquis' Favorite

by phai6688



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: M/M, court politics (sort of), what happens if you're dating a Lord?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phai6688/pseuds/phai6688
Summary: When one is dating a Marquis, one gets special treatment.





	The Marquis' Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enjoying the Remastered game! 
> 
> Of course, I don't own the game or the characters. I'm just having some fun. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Rush never claimed to the sharpest tool in the team's arsenal, so that's why it took him a long time to realize that the people of Athlum treated him differently. 

It started in a meeting with the generals and David. They were arguing about their next moves in the struggle to defend Athlum and simultaneously rescue Irina. Rush, as always voiced his opinion, in his loud and irreverent tone. Instead of getting shot down, the generals nodded. 

"It's a sound plan, Rush," Pagus agreed.

"We'll just need to make a few adjustments," Emma added. 

Stunned, Rush glanced at David, who smiled at him. 

"I-I'm glad," Rush finally replied and grinned. 

Then, it continued with the servants in the castle. Once again, Rush was lost in the numerous corridors and passages of the Athlum castle. He was late for a meeting with the Blacksmith about his weapons, but David was entirely to blame for that. Rush grinned when he thought about the young Lord. 

"Hey!" He waved a hand to a passing servant girl. She bowed deeply as he approached. 

He frowned but mentally shrugged. "Excuse me, can you point me towards the exit?" See, Rush could be polite. 

The girl turned red and stuttered, "O-of course, Sir Rush."

Rush smiled deepened. "Thanks! Just Rush is fine."

The girl bowed again. "Oh no, good Sir. I couldn't, Sir Rush. Please follow me." The girl bowed one more time and turned around. 

Rush followed the girl and thanked her again when he saw the exit sign. As he was leaving, he saw the other servants bow to him and smile. They didn't even bow so much for the dukes and generals. He'd only ever seen them do that for David. 

At the Blacksmith's, Rush panted out his excuses. He'd run from the castle to the town. 

"No problem, Sir Rush. Your weapon is ready," the Blacksmith beamed at him. 

Rush ignored the "Sir" part as he zoomed in on the latest news.

"It's done? You said it would take another week."

The Blacksmith's tanned cheeks pinked a little. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "I miscalculated."

"You said you need to measure something. That's why we made this meeting."

"Look, I didn't know you were the... favorite of the Marquis." The Blacksmith whispered the last part. 

"The what?" Rush asked dumbly.

The Blacksmith's cheeks were flaming red now. "I just told you that to get extra time. I do it to customers when I am very busy. But I'm not too busy to make a weapon for the favorite of the Marquis!" The man proudly pulled out the brand new sword. 

Rush saw that it was a beautiful piece of work. Shocked by the conversation and his new weapon, Rush left after giving half of the agreed payment.

As he walked back to the castle, Rush felt like he had woken up from a nice doze. People, who barely knew him, smiled at him and wished him a good day. The merchants waved at him as he walked by, hoping he would stop. Children stared up at him in awe. The guards nodded at him respectfully, no longer glaring at him when he got too close. This had been going on for a while, he realized. Ever since, he had started his relationship with David.

A pair of teenage girls giggled as he walked passed them.

"Sir Rush is so cute!"

"I know. I hope he and Lord David get married soon!"

"It'd be so cool to have a wedding at Athlum!"

"I know exactly what I'm going to wear."

Marriage?! Rush felt his world tilt as he tried to hurry away. 

At the castle, Rush ran to where he knew he would find David. He burst into the spacious meeting room and didn't care when all the generals and attendants stared at him. David must have seen something urgent on Rush's face because he stood up. 

"Excuse me," he said as he walked towards Rush. 

"Lord David, we haven't finished yet," a yama said. 

"Yes, we have. Good day," he nodded towards the small group and pulled Rush out of the room by his arm. 

David led them to his office and shut the door firmly.

"What happened?" David's hand slid down to Rush's, and he rubbed the back of his hand with a thumb. 

"They call me Sir Rush," was all Rush could choke out. 

David's frown melted in understanding. 

"And the generals listen to me. People smile at me now and do me favors. Girls are talking about --" Rush had to put his hand over his mouth to stop anymore words from bursting out of him. 

"Rush," David said with a sigh. He dropped Rush's hand and moved away. Rush suddenly felt cold and shivered. "I've never been-- with anyone like this, in a relationship. Lords have to be careful with the people they surround themselves with. Athlum sees that I have placed my trust in you." David stared into Rush's light grey eyes. "It's an added responsibility, Rush. I understand if it's too much."

Rush turned away from David's intense stare. "I didn't realize we were so serious. We haven't even talked about what would happen after we fix this mess."

"With this war, we have to live in the present. I don't want to ask more of you. What we have is enough for me right now. But I can't control what assumptions others make about our relationship." David took Rush's hand again and brought him closer to him. Rush sighed and laid his head on David's shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"After the war, we'll talk about the future, right, Dave? Maybe I'll get used to this 'Sir' thing," He could feel David chuckle. Their chests were pressed together, and their hands intertwined loosely.

"Yes, we will. Once we get Irina back and end this war." David sounded so sure and confident in his words, Rush couldn't help but believe them.


End file.
